The Xiaolin Showdown Gang Goes Back In Time
by rolliepollie44
Summary: A Time Machine has brought them back to their childhood lifes.  Clay finds himself someone and new electives.. Kim meets a movie star, and Omi is falling over Kieko.  Kim pulls some nasty pranks on Martha but her relationship is like a rollarcoaster.
1. Chapter 1

**The Xiaolin Showdown Gang Goes Back In Time**

**In this story everyone goes back to certain times in their lives. The relieve the end of their 12th grade year, their first year in middle school, kindergarten and preschool.**

**Disclaimor: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown but i do own the plot of this story.**

Chapter 1... High School

"I wonder what that is.." Omi said.

"I don't know it's big though." Clay replyed.

Then in walked Kim and Rai.

"Do you guys know what this is?" Clay asked.

"No it's big though.." Rai said.

"That's what i thought!" Clay said.

"Oh my god are you guys that idiotic.. i told you a month ago i was ordering a time machine! jezz how do you not remember!" Kim said irratated at how stupid they were.

"Oh, i want a sadwhich..." Clay muttered.

"Oh! It's a time machine.. Can I use it? Can I use it?" Omi said jumping up and down.

"Can we take it to yesterday when i was at the sandwhich place so i can get another one?" Clay asked.

"No! You guys I think we should take it back to our high school years and this time around I'll win the cheerleading tryouts not that ignorant bitch Martha!" Kim said.

"Now Kimiko you said you were friends with her and you were over that whole incident," Rai said.

"Wow that has to be the stupidest thing you've ever said don't you know anyting about me!" Kim moaned.

"Lets just go back then, but your going to have to take us because your the only one that know's how to work this." Rai told her.

"Fine everyone get in even you 2!" she said.

"Ugh why do we have to go?" whined Jack and Chase.

"Do you wanna relieve your high school year?" Kim said.

"No.." they said.

"Do it anyways.." she told them.

As they were in the machine Kimiko punched in a lot of numbers including they year they were going to and then it started to shake. It spun around so fast they didn't even know they were moving. Kimiko opened the door and they all stepped outside. Clay spun around and the time machine was an old car. They were all lin clothes from the 80's and so was everyone around them. Kimiko tried to find Rai but he wasn't behind them.

"Where's Rai?" she asked.

"Kimiko don't you remember that you and Rai barely knew each other on the first day of high school.." Clay told her.

"Oh yeah... Oh my god..."

"What?" Omi asked.

"Yeah what's the matter?" Clay asked.

"It's Martha and the cheerleaders they can't see me! Clay your good at blocking people, block me until we get inside."

"You know I think that was meant to be offensive.." Clay said.

Omi and Kimiko gave each other looks and just shook their heads. They walked into the school when Kimiko heard people calling her name. It was Kieko and Ashley.

"Hey gals!" Kim said.

"Hey whats up?" Kieko asked.

"Nothing oooo cute shoes Ashley!" Kim said.

"Thanks I bought them yesterday but guess who's copying me by wearing the same one's day?" Ashley told her.

"Let me take a wild guess, Martha!" Kim guessed.

"I know! I asked her where she got them but I mean she was totally at the same store as you on Saturday and that's when you bought them!" Kieko said.

"Oh my god Rai is coming over here i bet he's going to ask you out Kim!" Ashely said.

"Well maybe but I doubt it," Kim said.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Rai asked in the most charming voice he could.

"Oh not to much how about you?" she asked.

"Not to much I was wondering if you would do the honer of going to the prom with me?" he asked.

"I would love to Rai."

"Okay that'll be great, bye." Rai said.

"Oh my god we have to go dress shopping!" Kieko screeched.

"Who are you 2 going with?" Kim asked.

"I'm going with Omi," Kieko said.

"And I'm going with Jack!" Ashley said.

Clay was searching the school bulliten bored when he found a club meeting for something and he decided to go to it. When he got there, their were people with their trousers pulled up to their belly buttons and shirts tucked into them. Their was tape in the middle of the their glasses and they had way to much gel in their hair.

"Hello, I'm Derek are you here to join the chess club?" he asked.

"Yes, yes i am." Clay said.

"Well then have a seat were just getting started." Derek said.

Omi was hanging out with Chase and Jack doing things that he shouldn't of been doing. Chase and Jack were pursuading him to smoke, drink, and break the law.

"Omi just do it! It won't hurt.." Jack said.

"Yeah i mean we do it you saw us do it." Chase added.

"Well what if something bad does happen like the cops come and bust me!?" Omi asked.

"It won't!" Jack demanded.

"Just trust us our little yellow friend." Chase said.

"Okay fine.." Omi gave in.

Omi put graffiti all over the wall of the bank. Then Chase and Jack took him to a dark alley where they got him a fake i.d. They then went to the liquer store and but a keg of beer. Omi didn't like doing this but he wanted to be cool and impress Ashley.

"You guys wanna spend the night at my place Friday then we can go dress shopping on Saturday?" asked Ashley.

"Okay." Kieko and Kimiko replyed.

"I think I'm going to get a light pink dress with a ton of glitter and sparkles!" said Keiko.

"I think i'm getting mine plain white but you know with a lot of detail to it or else a black one you know something plain.." Kimiko said.

"Your so boring mines going to be either blue or green." Ashley said.

The 3 girls walked to lunch, sat down, and started talking about the Journey concert they were going to see.

"Hey can I sit here?" someone asked.

They all looked up and it was Rai.

"Yea- Yeah sure." Kimiko stuttered.

Omi and Jack came over and sat to. Chase had his arm around the new girl obviously trying to impress her. Lunch was pretty silent. Rai offered to walk Kim home and that was also silent. She didn't talk at dinner either. Infact she didn't say anyting the whole night as for the rest of the week. Finally she started talking at the concert until Rai showed up then she just screamed like most people do at concerts. The next morning the 3 of them woke up and got ready to go.

"Look at this one! I've got to try it on!" Kieko screeched. She had picked out a light pink halter dress that went down to her knees. From the waist to the knees it was poofy with sequins all over it.

"I love it! What do you gals think?" Kieko asked.

"It looks fabulous!" they said.

Ashley found her dress to. It was a spring green and went down to her ankles. It was simple yet elegant. Their wasn't very much design to it but it had a slit going up her right leg that went to the knee. It had two, thin, spaghetti straps.

"Do guys think this one flaters me?" Ashley asked.

"Yes that looks fabulous!" they told her.

After a whole day of looking Kimiko finally found the perfect one. It was a cream color, strapless, went down to her ankles and poofed. It had see threw stuff layered for the poof and had some sequin designs going up the sides.

"Do you gals think this is the right one for me?" she aksed shyly.

"Kim you don't even know how great the looks that's so pretty and it totally flatters you!" Kieko said.

"Yes it looks absoulty perfect on you I don't think you could of found a better one for you." Asley said.

That week of school was long and agonizing but since her and her friends were on student council they spent 3/4 of their time decorating the gym for the prom.

Rai picked her up at 7:00 and took her out for dinner. He gave her a corsage filled with white roses and white zinnias.

"Thanks it's so beautiful," she said.

"I think you look really beautiful tonight..." he said.

Kimiko shyly laughed and blushed a little bit.

"Thank you," she said and bit her bottom lip.

"Kim I feel like we have a really great connection so you don't have to be this shy..." Rai said.

"I know but it's just.. oh nevermind." she said.

"What? You can tell me anything." he said.

"Hey! Hey!" said Ashley.

"Omi you look really bad!" Rai said.

"What are you talking about Rai! Omi looks so hot tonight.. Omi come and dance with me!" Ashley said.

Rai shook his head, "Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Yeah that would be nice!" she said.

"So what was that thing you didn't want to tell me?" he asked.

"It's nothing I swear.." she said looking down at the ground.

"I know something is up come on Kim I've known you since pre school." Rai said.

"Fine the reason i'm shy around you is because i've liked you and I havn't wanted to get too serious because I fell as though Martha's going to come and steal you from me because i mean she's always flirting with you and stuff.."

"Do you remember in preschool when it was raining and Martha pushed you down in a mud puddle and you started crying because everyone was laughing at you, who's the one that helped you and told Martha off. I don't like Martha and i never have I've always liked you since that day forth I've just never had the guts to come and talk to you."

She started laughing hystarically and Rai joined her. But that was ruined when the principal started talking about prom king and queen. They were one of the choices then their was Clay and Irma, Martha and Rodney (the other jock guy), and Chase and Cordelia.

"Hello student body, I am here to announce our winners for prom king and queen but first their reward, a day off of school! Yea Yeah Wooo!!! Okay kids settle down. Umm oh yeah drum roll please (budumdumdumdum) Rai and Kimiko!" he yelled.

They went up on stage and Kim was thrilled she had never had an honer like this. One of the student council memebers put on her crown and gave her a big bouqet of red roses. Rai kissed her lightly on the lips and held her in his big strong arms. She never wanted him to let go off her. If he did let go she thought she would end up falling to the ground because her legs felt like overdone noodles. The room started to spin and when they all got their balance back they opened the door to find they were back at their pad.

"Did you guys love that our what! It sucks I'm back in my robe though that dress was gourges I'm going to go try and find those pictures of Rai and I!" Kim said.

"Wow that was awesome... Omi are you okay?" Rai asked.

Omi through up all over Raimundo and chunks off things that Rai could not verify fell onto the floor.

"Now I am.. eww I'm sorry Rai." Omi said.

"It's okay.." he said stuttering, "I'm going to go take a long, LONG shower with my clothes on."

"Omi chess is so funnnn!! and Derek I forgot how cool he was but i guess then i chose to be a ninja so yeah." Clay said.

Chase and Jack were in the back chuckling at Omi still.

"I'm going to go to bed.. I'm tired.." Clay said.

"I think I'm going to go play video games for awhile." Omi told him.

Authors Note:

Well their you have chapter 1 high school. Please review and i hope you liked it it's my first story that i've posted so i've wrote some other one's but this one was my favorite out of them. So again pretty please reiew and please ignore like spelling, puncuation errors, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2... Middle School

"Well I hope you all rested up nicely but we should go on another vacation." Kim said.

"Kim don't you think it's a little bit early." Rai asked.

"No! I think we should go back to middle school. Ahh i loved those years!" Kim said with a sigh.

"Kim you were with the guidance consleur and the principal 3/4 of middle school." Omi said.

"So that was fun I guess." Kim said with her fake grin.

"Yeah Kim for you those were some pretty messed years i don't know why you would want to repeat it all." Clay said.

Laughing nervously she said," Clay I don't need your help one of the reason's i was in the principals office because I punched you and you cried about it so you need to stop talking."

"Tha- That was my good hat okay and you got blood on it!!" Clay said with a stutter.

"Haha I remember that, that was the most funniest thing in school that year!" Rai and Omi said with a giggle.

"Stop it!" Clay said and ran off crying.

"Now that wasn't nice!" Kimiko said trying to hold back her laughter, "Now i'm going to have to go and talk to him and confront him and what not so i'll be back.."

"Hey Rai do you remember Kim's skirt?" Omi said doing the whole eyebrow moving thing.

"Oh yeah that tight little minature one." Rai said with a smile.

"Yeah everyone saw you go ga-ga over that." Omi said and they bothed laugh.

"Hey you were all over Ashley but she was all over Clay." Rai said.

"Yeah but I got the girl in the end!" Omi said.

"Yeah but then you caught her cheating on you and still liked her... Oh Omi i'm so sorry please forgive me mwah mwah mwah!" Rai mocked.

"I have to go check on Clay, my friend," Omi said and walked off.

"By Omi!"

In Clay's room...

"Oh Clay it's okay their just mean.. now come on we have to go." Kim said grabbing his arm and pulling him up off of the bed.

"Fine.." he mumbled.

"Let's go people!" Kim yelled when she walked out into the man living quarters.

They got into the time machine and it started shaking and shaking and it went from a time machine to a mini van filled with all the kids.

"You know what i remembered why I got in so much trouble this year." Kim said.

"Why?" Clay asked totally disinterested.

"I would beat up girls that tryed to flirt with Rai because i had a crush on him but then i lost interest in him and we grew farther apart!" she said loudly to Clay.

"Oh yeah that's nice Kim.." Clay muttered.

"Okay i can do this, just have to stop my bad past." Kim thought to herself.

"Hey Kim don't look now but Martha is over their flirting with Rai." Clay whispered.

"Well then Clay watch and learn and then maybe you'll get a date before we go home." Kim said sneeringly (don't know if that's a word or not but it sounds cool).

"Hey Martha." Kim said.

"Oh wow Kim I havn't talked to you forever! Kisses!" Martha said.

Kim made disgusted faces at Rai and he chuckled.

"So what have you been up to?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Oh not to much... just modeling, singing and I might be acting before the year is over!" Martha said in her bragging voice.

"Oh that's just fabulous." Kim said and gave Rai another look.

He winked at her and then she went over and started flirting with him even though Martha was glaring at her the whole time.

"So Rai who's homeroom you in this year?" Kim asked.

"Ms. Henry.." he said and made a disgusted face.

"Oh my god me too!" Kim said with a laugh.

"So it won't be that bad." he said.

"Yeah-" she was cut off by her new cell phone, "Clay what do you want? No the classrooms are not in the basement, no our teachers are not skelatons, fine whatever bye. Sorry but i have to go i'll talk to you in homeroom then."

"Wait Kim, I was wondering if you woul- I could umm..." he stuttered.

"You could what?"

"Could I sit by you at lunch?" he asked.

"Umm lemme check, yeah of course."

Kimiko gave a wave and a smile at Martha just to make her jealus when Rai ran up next to her.

"Hello, long time no see," she said.

"Can i come with you please.. Martha is a pain!"

"Yeah sure I just have to go rescue Clay from the basement."

"Oh lol." Rai said laughing.

Kim, Rai, Omi, Clay, Jack, and Chase were sitting in class. Martha was on the other side of the room in her assigned seat. Luckliy Kim and Rai got to sit next to each other. Their school was quite updated because they had one of the first computers. Kimiko gave Clay a huge grin as he looked at the two talking.

"Class, Class settle down." Ms. Henry yelled.

Ms. Henry was a plump women and by the looks to Kim didn't have much fasion sense. The whole class was quit and she muttered something under her breath.

"Welcome to your first day of 6th grade, today we'll discuss my rules, my expectations, and you can ask me questions." Ms. Henry said with a totally fake smile.

"What a drag.." Rai whispered to Kim.

"Excuse me young man but you shouldn't be talking when others are talking, now come up here and sit on that stool wearing this hat." Ms. Henry said.

The class started to giggle and Raimundo blushed. Ms. Henry made him stay after class. Kimiko waited for him. They had all their classes together. Kim wasn't the only one waiting for him though. Martha was waiting too.

"Hey Kim," Rai said.

cough cough Martha coughed.

"Oh hi Martha." Rai said.

He and Kim started to walk away and Martha ran up next to Rai. He whispered something to Kim. She nodded and laughed.

"So Rai would you like to come sit by me at lunch?" Martha said sounding full of herself.

"Actually Martha I'm booked for awhile I'm sitting at Kim's table." Rai said and Kim and him walked away.

They both laughed as Martha made a snooty look.

3 day passed by (don't worry nothing interesting happend but i guess it is now Friday).

"Kim would you umm oh god i always get nervous, would you like to go to the movies tonight?" Rai asked.

"Well Rai very out of the blue but of course." Kim said.

Martha watched the whole thing and Kim and Rai had been ploting to destroy her crush on Rai. Martha, thinking she was super awesome decided to try and sabatoge Kim and Rai's strong chemistry by walking right up to him and kissing him on the lips. Rai pushed her away and Kim sat their with a look filled with anger, hatred, and betrael. She punched Martha right smack dab in the nose. Martha was speechless and so was Rai. Kim on the other hand was wide eyed and didn't know exactly what she just did. Their was blood all over Martha's new white blouse. Martha ran into the bathroom. Rai looked at Kimiko and so did the rest of the grade. Rai had this big smile on his face and suddenly everyone started clapping. In 2nd hour she was called to the principal's office. She whisteled as she walked and had a big smile on her face when she entered Mr. Popp's office.

"Kimiko please sit down." Mr. Popp said, "Why do you know why your here?"

"I have an idea sir," Kim said.

"Well hey that makes one of us but no, no that was just a joke I'm just joshing you Kim! but seriously you punched Martha in the face why is that?"

"Well I was talking to my boyfriend, and she has a crush on him so she went up and kissed him while i was talking to him and then well i punched her."

"Oh i see she invaded your terretory all trespassers will face serious consequences snort snort I'm just joking with you Kim but that'sa all?"

"Yeah what more did you want?"

"Okay i see Martha's a wuss and can't take a little punch to the nose okay Kim your free to go."

"Are you serious? No detention, No sweeping the floors, no etc."

"Of course not I mean what did you think i was one of those really mean principals."

Kimiko walked out of the principals office and pinched herself. When she walked back into 2nd period Martha was sitting their with tissues next to her. Rai looked at her and she nodded stating I'll tell ya later. She sat down at her desk next to Martha's best friends desk.

Authors Note:

Yeah okay I'm going to do another chapter on Middle School because I like to just stop! but yeah Umm please review and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...Twists and Turns of Life

Martha and her little Marthaettes gave Kimiko a dirty look and Kimiko made a big wide grin at them. The Marthaettes rolled their eyes right after Martha. Kim started to laugh and the teacher gave her a stern look. She bit her bottom lip and looked over at Rai who was trying to hold in his laughter. After class Martha walked over to Kim and stared at her. The Marthaettes crowded her so she couldn't escape. She was shocked Martha wasn't scared of her.

"Hey Martha darling how you doin?" Kim asked acting like nothing happened.

"You know damn well!" Martha said with anger in her voice.

Kim put her hand up to her mouth and said, "You swore!"

Rai, Clay, and Omi were right around the corner and started to laugh. Martha shot them a death glare and turned back to Kim. For a second Kim though she growled but maybe it was just the useal grunting.

"Kim all I know is you better watch your back," Martha said snarling.

"Okay, I just want you to know that I'm sorry!" Kim said making the pouty mouth.

They walked away and Kim raised her eyebrow a little bit. She ran over to her friends and they started to squel. They walked down to lunch and sat down.

"Kimiko,"

Kim turned around fast and their was Martha with her choclate milk in her hands.

"Hey!" Kim said reaching her hand behind her and grabbing her milk too.

"I just wanted you to have something," Martha said and started to raise the milk.

But Kim shot back and dumped the milk on her goldon locks before she could raise it half an inch more. Martha let out a scream and dropped the milk. She turned to the table next to her and grabbed some patoatoes and shoved them in Kim's face. Kim whiped the white mush of her face and grabbed some of Clay's tuna sandwhich. She whiped it on her white shirt. Another squel came out of her mouth and she pushed Kim onto the table. As she did that Kim grabbed her hair and martha's elbow went into Rai's ketchup. It squirted in his face. A food fight broke out and Kim and Martha had to clean the cafeteria for a week as their punishment. Kim thought as long as she had to clean anyway she mine as well mess Martha up more. She took Omi and Rai's milk and dumped in all over her head along with the stuff before. Martha squeled and ran out. Everyone started laughing as she ran to the bathroom. For the rest of the day kids had chunks of who knows what in their hair and stains on their clothes. When the cleaning was over Kim wanted to start over new. She came back not to harass Martha like she did before but instead become friends. Even though it was fun to harrass Martha.

"Hey Martha I'm sorry about the whole milk in the hair food fight thing." Kim said.

"Oh i'm totally over that!" Martha said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah anyways let's be friends!" Kim said.

"You know Kim your right lets!" Martha said hugging Kim.

They walked away together and Rai stood watching. Kim and Martha lived in the same development and now that they were friends what would happen to them? He kicked a pebble all the way till he got to the doors of the school and then the jainator yelled at him. He went to his next class and sat down at his desk. Class didn't start for another five minutes but he was lonely and had nothing better to do. He was tapping his pencil when he heard his name being called.

"Rai their you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kim said.

"Oh yeah here i am." Rai said trying to sound more enthused then he was.

"Rai what's wrong you don't sound like your in a good mood?" Kim asked.

"Really because i'm in a really good mood!" Rai said smiling.

"Oh well wanna do something on saturday?" Kim asked.

"Umm Saturday I'm busy.." Rai lied.

"Oh umm well are we still on for Sunday and the concer?" Kim asked.

"Oh that was this sunday I'm sorry were going to my great grandma's... it's her birthday," Rai lied again.

"Oh well then call me when your free or whatever.." Kimiko said and walked off.

"What have I done!" Rai thought to himself.

He knew he wouldn't gane anything from hurting Kimiko but why did he do it. She had to make friends to and it was just Martha. He knew Kim would probably never forgive him for lying but had to try. Kim was tapping her pencil and looking out at the window. A big test was tomorrow and she was supposed to be studying with Kieko who was caught up in a teen magazine. She looked at the page and all she could see was Rai, Rai, Rai over and over again. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she used her force to hold them back. She hopped on the bus and Kieko was right behind her with another magazine. They sat across seats. That means their was a spot next to her for Rai. Rai got on the bus and noticed Kim staring out the window hopelessly. She did that when she was upset but didn't want to admit it. The time her cat died that's all she did for a month.

"Umm is this seat taken?" Rai asked.

"No go ahead sit." Kim said looking up at him.

She felt comfortable whenever he was next to her.

"So Kim i'm going to try and get back into my old Sunday plans... I'm sorry about that whole thing that too." Rai said trying to get her happy again.

"No Rai don't do that it's your great grandma and you have to cheerish every moment with her."

"No way! she loved me till my little brother and my twin cousins came in."

"Rai stop trying to freaking cheer me up becuase it's not working at all!" Kimiko snapped.

"what?" Rai said confused.

Kimiko grunted and looked back out the window. Her stop was next anyways and she never looked back at Rai.

She ran up to her door and saw Rai getting off the bus. His parents were waiting for him and his siblings. They all seemed like such a happy family and then Kim looked at her empty garage. Her parents gone on buisness again. Their was probably a mound full of presents on the kitchen table. She rushed up to her room and looked at all the new clothes on her bed. In her closet were clothes that she wore once and never again. She took the scissor's of her dresser and started cutting and ripping them up. She fell to her knees in the pile of rags and cried for hours.

Authors note:

Okay i really didn't want to make a 3rd chapter on middle school but i know i dislike when chapters get too long! so please review (as always i ask) and yeah constructive criticism is a yes idc go nutz! please tell me if you like any of it or what you don't like about it or if you dispise the whole dang story! thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3………. Back Together Again.. (sorry couldn't think of a title!)

She walked out into the kitchen and took out a bottle of imported water. She looked at the mound of stuff on the table. Did her parents really think they could win her over with stuff. She looked at it again with disgust. She tried to walk past in untempted but one package was calling her name. It wasn't like the others. It was a small dark purple box tied with a silver ribbon. Their was a tag turned upside down. She had to open it. She set down her water and walked slowly to it. She flipped the tag over and turned her head away fast but looked at it slowly. To Kimi, Love Rai. She smiled a little bit and pulled off the ribbon. She opened it up and inside was a heart necklace with a few small diamonds on it. She screamed and recalled the door lightly opening and closing earlier when she was in her bedroom. She squeled a little bit and ran over to Rai's house. She knocked violently on his door until he opened it. She kissed him right when he opened it. He looked surprise.

"Rai!" Kimiko squelead again.

"I see you liked it.." Rai said blushing little bit.

"Umm yeah! It's only like my new favorite necklace ever." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you liked it and turns on I wil be able to go the concert.." Rai said.

"Oh that's good.." Kimiko said totally forgetting about Sunday.

"Yeah so anyways I have to go eat dinner but if you want to come over later or I could come over their."

"Yeah come on over.." Kim said skipping back to her house.

She walked into the kitchen and opened in the fridge. Their was some sushi that her parents had picked up for her. She ate the suushi and opened the rest of her presents. Clothes, video games, and shoes. The normal. She thought about what she would do with all of it. She heard a knock on the door which made her jump a little. She opened it and Rai was standing at the door, hand in his pockets, and staring down at the ground. A smile crept across her face.

"Hey." Kim said smiling.

"Hey.." Rai said and stepped into the house.

She went back into the kitchen and pulled out two soda's. She sat by him and handed him one.

"Rai what do you think i should do with all this stuff i don't want it?" she said pointing at the table.

"Umm you could donate it to the slavation army or goodwill or somewhere like that.." Rai said looking at all the new stuff laid out on the table.

"Wow that's a really good idea!" Kim said and started folding the stuff and putting it in a bag.

Now she had to think of a way to get it their. The new cell phone started to ring and it said dad on it.

"Hey dad." Kim said.

"Hey Kim how do you like the stuff?" her dad asked.

"It's great dad but you don't have to keep on buying me stuff I don't mind if you don't."

"No, we love buying you stuff and to see the smile on your face-" Kim cut him off.

"When do you see it.. yeah never because your never home!" Kim screamed irratated her dad would even say something like that.

"Well Kim you know I have to work but i would love to see you more often."

"No you wouldn't other wise you would use your vacation days!" Kim snapped.

"I truely am sorry Kim but I promise I'm going to try and be around more often."

"No dad I'm sorry that was just my anger getting the best of me again so anyways how are you?" Kim asked lying knowing she wanted her dad to be their like everyone's else's were.

"Nothing Kim but I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow." her dad said and hung up.

Tears formed in her eyes but she had to stay strong. She had done it for so long but she had forgotten how hurtful it was in middle school. She went back to the coach where Rai was sitting. He had things running through his mind so he didn't talk much.

"So umm Kim.." Rai started, not knowing really what to say, "Are you looking forward to the concert?"

"Yeah I guess.." Kim said knowing it was the truth but it sounded like a lie.

"Is something wrong?" Rai asked knowing something was bothering her.

"Yeah but I doubt you would care." Kim said rubbing her hands together.

"Of course I would.." Rai said.

"It's the normal problems with my dad.." Kim said.

"Oh yeah well at least he's trying to show he cares," Rai said reassuring her.

"Yeah by buying me everything, he doesn't get that just doesn't help."

"Yeah I guess.." he shrugged, "I better get going but I'll see you tomorrow."

On Saturday Martha took her and the Marthaettes to the Mall of America. They walked the whole mall and then went on rides. Kim picked herself out a couple of outfits, a few pairs of shoes, and one herself a dolphin playing some of the games. She was absoulutly fascinated by the mall. It was like none of the other ones she had ever been to. She didn't' have anyone to take her. Sunday was the concert so she had to find the perfect outfit. Finally she found something. A vintage long tank top with leggings. It looked so awesome. Martha had moved Kim up to the second spot in line pushing Sophie and Rachelle back. She wondered if they were just playing an evil prank on her. The next day was the concert and Rai's mom picked her up. Rai was in a band t-shirt and his regular jeans. Kieko was their with Ashley and they kinda of gave her the look like oh your back with him? Afterwords Kieko and Ashley spent the night at Kim's house following her and Rai all the way home. They sat inside a huge tent filled with pillows, blankets, and tons of gossip magazines.

"Oh my god Kim spill the dirty detz!" Kieko said.

"What dirty detz?" Kim said just to get them even more excited.

"You know what dirty detz!" Ashley said giving Kim a playful hit on the arm.

"Fine I'll tell you, well he was like mad at me or something because I think the whole Martha thing but so then I like got home and was in my bedroom and he snuck in my house and put this necklace on the table in a purple box with a silver ribbon!" Kim told them pointing at the heart necklace.

The all squeled and Kieko and Ashley dove in to get a better look at it.

"Hey wait a minute, why are you friends with Martha?" Ashley asked pulling herself away.

"Well I came back- I mean I thought I should make peace with her so I'm not regretting it in like a couple of years.." Kim said forgetting they wouldn't remember any of this because they weren't in the time machine.

"Oh I see." Kieko said.

Kimiko's phone rang and she stepped out of the tent. She grabbed it and ran back in.

"Hello?" Kim said.

"Hey Kim it's Rai.."

She gave her friends bug eyes and her mouth dropped but then she went to being serious again.

"So what's up?"

"Umm not to much but umm theirs this thing that just came up and I think we have to talk about it.."

"Sure Rai what is it?" Kimiko asked, feeling a hint of disappointment.

Authors note:

I'm super sorry that was such a short chapter!! But that's why I'm going to post another one tonight and it's agitating me to that I have to do another chapter on middle school! But then their will only be elementary school and preschool! I'm glad that you guys like this story though because well I was thinking about discontinuing it until I re-read all the reviews and they inspired me to write more so thanks.. I actually think this story might be okay now! Please review on that but I guess I'm bad at forcing suspense because I'm not making you wait that long but yes I wish the rest of the chapter would have been longer because that's the perfect spot to stop! Oh well and I'm going to stop rambling!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…….How could I stay mad at you…

"Kim wow I don't know how to tell you please don't be mad but my mom has a friend who has a daughter our age and they made us go out on a date but I didn't want to!" Rai said sad, "and since we have an open relationship I thought I would have to tell you because she's moving here."

Kim was speechless. One single tear fell from her eye onto her pink comforter. She hung up the phone and just stayed their with the same expression on her face.

"Kim are you okay?" Kieko asked.

She let another tear fall then stopped for good. She wouldn't let any boy get to her. Heck if she wanted to she could flee the country.

"I I'm fine.." Kim said.. lying!

"Who was that?" Ashley asked.

"It was just Rai and are relationship is over.." Kim said.

"What?" they said together.

"He cheated on me for his moms friends daughter and now she's moving their."

"What an assshole!" they said together then they all laughed.

"You know what cures it?" Kieko asked.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Ice cream and trashing him!" she said and they laughed again.

The sat in their tent and pigged out on ice cream. The clock read 12:00 and then they heard bad singing coming from outside Kimiko's window. They rushed up their and Kim stuck her head out. Rai was out their with a guitar and singing their old song. Kieko handed her an egg. She laughed but couldn't bring herself to throw it. She put her finger up stating one minute. Then she rushed downstairs and opened the door. He was waiting their. Kieko and Ashley hid behind the coach.

"What?" Kimiko said angerly flipping her hair.

"You know Kim I really am sorry!" Rai said.

"I should shut this door in your face!"

"Kim please forgive.. it was a parent thing!"

"No! Why should I?"

"because I love you!"

That caught both of them off guard. They had written it on notes and signed it love but never actually said I love you.

"I have company over.." Kim said and shut the door.

She went over to the coach and sat their shaking her head violently. Kieko and Ashley ran up and sat next to her and did more obnoixus squeling. She covered her ears.

"He didn't mean it!" Kim said.

"Yeah he did because it was like totally out of the blue and oh my god he soo loves you!" Keiko said not believing what she was hearing from Kim.

"No he didn't, come on Kieko you know he just wants me back to probably get away from that one girl."

"Okay plan! You forgive him until that new girl comes and then if he blows her off for you it's a given he loves you!" Ashley said.

"Well he is cute… fine but only until she comes!"

More squeling came from the girls. Just as planned Rai showed up on her door step the next day.

"Kim please don't slam the door on me again.."

"I won't but make your statement fast.."

"I am sorry and I promise I will never put her before you and I'll make her not like me and we can ya know be all flirty around her so she knows to stay away.."

"Accepted but if you put her in front of me one time It's over Raimundo Pedrosa!"

He had a big smile plastered over his face and she slammed the door in front of it again.

"Girls, after you all went to bed last night my dad called and today we can go to a waterpark which he rented for us and no one else but staff will be their… okay fine some cute boys might to but that's it!" Kimiko said.

"Awesome! But Kim your taken remember?!?!" Ashely said nudging her and smirking.

"Yeah no he's going to go to that little idiot bobblehead that they call human."

"Great idea! Invite him! See if he truly loves you.." Kieko said.

"No way I don't want him their!" Kim snapped.

"Fine but you'll live your life regretting it!" Kieko said and went into the bathroom to try on her bathing suit.

The driver would be their in fifteen minutes to come and pick them up. That would give him time. She grabbed the phone and called him.

"Hello?" he said on the other line.

"Hey Rai it's Kim, Kieko, Ashley, and I are going to a waterpark in about fifteen minutes.. want to come?"

"Umm yeah sure, of course! I'll be right over, bye." Rai said and hung up the phone.

Kimiko had bought a new swim suit at the mall the other day so she was all set to make him not go back with the other girl. She walked downstairs and Kieko and Ashley were wide eyed. They loved the halter bikini thing going on with the light brown and pink colors.

Rai showed up on her doorstep about ten minutes after she called. He was in light green trunks with another concert t-shirt. He had a back pack slung around his back. The driver showed up and drove them to a huge waterpark. Their were big long twisty slides everywhere. Their was a really big steep one and their was one where you went on a raft with a friend. Kim had been here before but not with Rai, Keiko, and Ashley. Kieko and Ashley ran off while Rai stayed right next to Kimiko. He just stood their looking around and she looked into his eyes, how could she ever stay mad at him. She grabbed his hand and they set their sutff down on two chairs then ran to a ride for two people. Kim sat inbetween Rai's legs and then he held onto her.

"Wooooo.." they screamed together.

Kieko and Ashley watched them as they came down and rolled their eyes. Kieko knew Kim's weakness was Rai without a shirt on. Kim went on some water rides with her friends and then on some more with Rai. She relized he really did love her.

On their way down a ride she whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

They started spinning again and arrived back at the temple. Kimiko was mad she was finally having a good time and then they had to arrive back here! She finally relized something had to click in someone's mind in order for them to come back home. She grabbed a diet coke and wrote something down in a notebook. She felt a breath on her shoulder and their was Rai leaning over her. She shut the notebook fast and looked at him.

Authors Note:

Sorry another really short chapter! But horray I finished middle school and now we get to go to the stuff I actually know how to write about… elementary school! I was good during those times. Oh yeah don't worry about the end because nothing happened between them because the new chapter is going to start in a new morning so they didn't' do anything they had dinner, watched t.v, went to bed etc. Well please review and I'll update soon and I'm sorry I'm moving things like super fast but i just can't think of to much to put in the middle that would seem right.. yeah i know i make Kim seem like Rai takes to much advantage but it's only because well it's because they can't resist each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6……. Elementary School

"Good Morning!" Kimiko sang and looked at them all lying on the floor asleep.

Clay grunted and Omi stretched his arms out. Rai got up the fastest and walked into the kitchen. He sat down and Kim smiled at him. She had obviously been up for awhile. Her hair was in order and she was dressed.

"Yeah you to umm do you have more adventures planned for today?" Rai asked.

"Of course! Other wise it would just be another boring day…" Kim said and was given a few dirty looks which she ignored.

"Kim now you know I love your little adventures and all but don't you think that we could just stay home for a day?" Clay said moving up onto the coach.

"Ah yeah no!" Kim said flashing him a friendly smile.

He grunted again and then walked upstairs. An hour later they all came downstairs and Kim wanted to start her new adventure.

"Umm let's start at kindergarten!" Kim said and typed something in.

They started to spin again and arrived in front of a brick building with a couple sets of doors in the front. Bright flowers were planted around the school. Kim was about half the size she was that morning. She had a pink back pack with vintage flowers on it. She was dressed in overalls with an orange long sleeved shirt underneath. Rai was in a t-shirt and jeans… not much had changed for him. Clay had on a cowboy hat (whats new!) and a button up black shirt. Omi had on a red t-shirt with black shorts. The all had the same teacher this year. Mrs. Frank was an older lady. She always had a smile on her face and never got mad.

"Good morning class." Mrs. Frank said with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning," the class repeated back.

"So I bet your all excited about your first day at kindergarten right?" Mrs. Frank asked again.

"Yes." The class repeated again.

She started the class off with a game on saying their names and something they did in the summer. Then she read them a book out loud and they went over classroom rules. After all that it was snack time. The teacher had to leave the room for a second to get something out of the copying machine. At that time a chubby orage curly haird kid was stealing kids food. Kimiko had cookies but didn't suspect the kid.

The kid grabbed the cookies and slobbered over them and after said, "You wan um back?"

Kimko, being only a defenseless kindergartener started to point and cry. Raimundo noticed and walked over by Kim. He gave the kid a dirty look and they kid taunted him back. The kid pushed Rai to the groud but Rai got back up and punched the kid in the stomach. The kid fell to the floor with tears pouring down his face. The teacher was standing at the door and was staring Rai down. Rai was forced into a time out and the kid left him and Kim alone till lunch. Rai had no one else to sit by so he went and sat by Kim. Kim and him had been sort of friends in preschool but it showed more in kindergarten. They took the bus home together and lived right next to each other. Kimiko's dad was waiting for her at the end of her driveway. She got off the bus with a picture she drew of him and her at art class. He scooped her up in a big hug and she gave him the picture. They started walking back towards the house.

"Oh Kim this is a lovely picture! So how was your first day of school?" he asked.

"It was fun! I get to go back tomorrow right?" Kimiko said.

"Yeah of course!" her dad with a little chuckling, "So did you make any friends?"

"Yeah that kid over their and this other girl." Kimiko said pointing over at Rai who was walking up to his door.

"Oh I see.. so are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" Kimiko said and she sat her bag on the coach.

The next morning Kimiko saved Rai a spot on the bus. At snack time she shared her snacks with him, they hung out together at recess, ate lunch together, and played together at free time. After a week Kimiko brought up the whole boyfriend thing.

"So I think that this means you're my boyfriend right?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Rai said.

"Well then your supposed to hold my hand."

"Oh okay.." Rai said and grabbed her hand.

"I think your supposed to kiss me to."

Rai kissed her on the lips and they both whipped off their lips and said, "Ewww."

A big version of the little chubby kid came over to Kim and Rai at recess one day. He punched Rai in the arm then again in the stomach. Kimiko used all or her power and punched him right back. The kid fell straight to the ground like his brother and this time Kimiko was the one in the time out. She got off the bus and her dad was waiting for her again.

"So how was your day?"

"Good and bad.."

"Oh tell me about it.."

"Well um I got time out because well I punched this kid because he punched my boyfriend."

"Wait your boyfriend?"

"Yeah daddy his name is Rai, were probably going to get married soon." Kim said.

"Oh okay." He said laughing.

The next day they swapped phone numbers they had the perfect, kindergarten relationship. But it was a relationship none the other. So the that Christmas break they got married in Kim's back yard. All of Kim's stuffed animals showed up. Kim was wearing her church dress and Rai tucked his shirt in and borrowed one of his dad's ties. For the rings they had key chain loops. Kim found it to be the perfect wedding. Rai on the other hand wanted them to get married in a church but it was fine with him to. More ewws came after the kiss.

"Welcome back class!" Mrs. Frank said as the kids sat at their desks the first day back.

"Thank you Mrs. Frank," the class repeated.

"So you do have anything to tell the class about your Christmas break?" Mrs. Frank asked.

Kim's hand flew up whacking the chubby kid in the face.

"Ouch, Kim.." Mrs. Frank said.

"I got married!" Kim said smiling.

"Oh that's great Kim who's the lucky one?"

"Raimundo!"

Now that comment made Raimundo's face blush a crimson red. The teacher rolled her eyes in a good way. Kim and Rai's relationship was going perfect until an older man moved in across the street. He was in first grade and in Kim's eyes totally gorgeous. He smiled at Kim a lot and talked to her which made her nervous. Rai had a hint of jealously in him ever since he saw Kimiko with him. Turns out Kim's dad and that kids dad were friends and co-workers. That made him totally on limits. Kimiko started to notice change in Rai's behavior which saddened her. She knew what this meant.

"Rai we need to talk.." Kim said when he sat by her on the bus.

"Okay.." he said.

"I know you don't like Ted but don't worry I married you not him." She said holding up her ring finger with the ring on it.

"Okay.." he said again.

"Alrighty then I'm glad that you understand!" she said and kissed him on the check.

The bus spun back into the time machine and they were back at the temple.

"Wow who knew kindergarten could have so much drama!" Clay said remembering what Kim had said after Christmas break.

"Yeah wow!" Omi said.

Kimiko didn't look affected by any of it but yet she was the one that wanted to do all of this. Rai kissed her on the check glad that Ted had moved far away and Kim was his now.

Authors Note:

Oh my god! I'm sorry that chapter was short and pretty bad! I'm losing inspiration! I have to like go somewhere to find it! But I promise the next chapter will talk about Clay and Omi I feel as though I'm just focusing on Kim and Rai's relationship but I mean yeah I bet Omi and Clay did some stuff too! Please review and I'll update asap and I promise the next chapter will be better and not just focusing on relationship and oh the girl that Kim was friends with was Keiko but she'll come in, in the next chapter more and Ashley will come in, in third grade I think. The elementary protion will be roughly 5 chapters, maybe more. Then preschool. I thought of the perfect ending though for the story which I won't be able to use for awhile but thanks to all those readers who have stuck with this story even through it's bad moments!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7…… First Grade

"Another school year.." Kim said quietly to herself.

She had grown a little over the summer. Her dad had been promoted and now she had a housekeeper that took care of her. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a platter of pancakes in front of her. She smiled widely as she poured the rich maple syrup over them. She scarfed them down and walked down to the end of her driveway. Rai was waiting at the end of his to and she walked over by him. She still had the ring on her finger. Rai smiled as she walked over to her. Clay had moved to a different part of the neighborhood and no longer rode their bus. Omi was still in the same development he just lived farther down the road.

"Hey.." Kimiko said biting her bottom lip and looking down at her shoes.

"Hey what's up?" Rai asked.

"Oh nothing I guess since the bus just passed my house I'll get on it here," she said looking at the big yellow school bus.

They got on the bus and Kieko was sitting across an empty spot. Rai sat on the inside so Kim could talk to Kieko. Omi got on and sat next to Kieko. Kieko huffed but Omi smiled and nodded his head. Kimiko rolled her eyes and faced forward for the rest of the bus ride.

"Kim wait up!" Omi called.

Kimiko stopped and turned around to see Omi calling out to her.

"Hey Omi what's wrong?"

"Kim I like this girl I mean my friend likes this girl but she doesn't like him back what should I- mean what should he do?"

"Oh Omi has a crush who is it?"

"Oh actually wait it's my friend!"

Kimiko laughed and said, "Well Omi, as a married girl, I would say become friends with her."

She started walking away and Omi sat their rubbing his chin trying to look more perfessional. Some of the older girls were laughing and smiling at him. Kieko was in Kim's class and Rai, Omi, and Clay were in a different one.

Kim and Kieko's classroom.

"Good morning class and welcome to another school year!" Mrs. Johnson said.

The class repeated her and then formed a line for desk assignment. Their desks were in a square u shape. Their was still a checkered rug in the middle of it just like in kindergarten. In the front of the classroom their were two chalkboards, an alphabet scroll, and some motivational words.

"Kimiko, Martha, Stuart, Benji, Kieko, Sophia.." the teacher said going on and on.

Luckily in this seating arrangement Kim could see into the other classroom where Rai was and lucky for them Rai was at that lucky spot to.

Mrs. Johnson was a small lady with curly black hair about shoulder length. She smiled a friendly smile and seemed extremely sweet.

Rai, Omi, and Clay's Classroom

"Hello class." Ms. Kinklebottom said to her class.

The class didn't repeat but sat their scared half to death. Ms. Kinklebottom was nothing like Mrs. Johnson. Ms. Krinklebottoms was the type that had 50 cats running around her apartment filled with smoke and tuna smell. She was quite over weight and her hair was completely gray. It was lifeless with no volume in it what so ever. It went half way down her back and she wore it in a ponytail. She hardly ever smiled and if she did it was because she was forced not because she wanted to.

"Okay seating arrangements you are their then umm you next to him and just put yourself in formation!" she said annoyed and grunted something under her breath.

They were going to have a great year.

-

"Hi I'm Kimiko," Kim said holding out her hand to Martha.

"Whatever…" Martha said rolling her eyes and looking at her nails.

Kimiko leaned back and so did Kieko. They gave each other the look like can't wait till new seating arrangements.

"Okay class I don't have to many rules in this classroom because I want you to be open and responsible individuals." Mrs. Johnson said with a big smile plastered across her face, "My only rule is to respect yourself and each other, now I have an art project for us to do. Kim and Martha would you pass all this stuff out?"

"Of course we would Mrs. Johnson!" Martha said looping her arm in Kims and rolling her eyes.

"Teachers pet.." Kieko coughed.

"Oh Kieko are you alright?" Mrs. Johnson asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little something in my throat." Kieko said rubbing her neck.

Mrs. Johnson nodded and smiled some more. They had to pass out instruction sheets on how to make apples. Their were specific instructions like black steam if your left handed or brown if your right handed.

"Kieko which hand is your left?" Sophia asked.

"This one…" Kieko said pointing to Sophia's.

"But then which one is your right?" Sophia asked confused.

Kieko just rolled her eyes. Kimiko was one of the first one's done in the class and Martha had jealusy brewing up in her.

"Great job Kim it looks wonderful here I'll go put it on the back table so it can dry!" Mrs. Johnson said.

Kim looked over at Martha who was giving her a death glare and her nose was twitching.

-

"Class I don't do art projects… instead will be doing time tests today so I can see how advanced you are.." Ms. Krinklebottom said.

Omi and Clay looked at each other and Rai was looking over at Mrs. Johnson's class. Kimiko was socializing with Kieko and they were laughing. Mrs. Krinklebottoms slammed a green sheet of paper on Rai's desk. Omi purposely got up to sharpen his pencil so he could watch Kieko. He loved the sound of her voice. She flipped her hair and Omi only had half an inch of pencil left.

Kimiko got on the bus with Kieko right behind her. Their class had been let out early because they were being good. Omi sat behind Kimiko so he could watch Kieko and her chatter. Raimundo sat next to Kim and Clay sat in the seat behind Kieko. Kimiko was expecting her dad to be waiting at the end of the bus stop but instead it was her housekeeper Inga. Her dad called her while she was watching something on t.v.

"Hey Kimi how was your first day back to school?" he asked.

"It was pretty good my teacher's nice and we made apples and stuff," Kim said shrugging even though he couldn't see.

"Oh well I guess that's good then so umm anyways I was calling to say that I'm going to be gone a lot but was wondering if you'd like to take a karate class or something?"

"Yeah that would be soo funn!" Kim said clapping her hands.

"Great I can sign you up and then you can start next week?" he asked in a questioning mode.

"Yeah that's so awesome!" she shrieked.

"Okay good but I have to go I'll be home soon. Bye." He said and hung up.

Kimiko jumped up and shouted, "Yes!"

She fell asleep about an hour after he called.

She woke up the next morning late and had to hurry to get ready. Martha got more and more jealus as the week went on. Omi tried harder and harder to get Kieko to like him and all Kim could think about was her new class. Her dad picked her up the first day from school and they drove to a big place. They handed her a white outfit with a white belt on top. She went and put it on and then went into a big room filled with mats and kids around her age. She sat down and her dad stood in the lobby where their was a glass wall where he could see through.

"Welcome kids. Your all here to learn karate and I'm here to show you, someday you'll be able to do this and this." The instructer said demonstrating some moves.

Kimiko was amazed. She followed all the rules and did everything almost perfect. The instructer was impressed. After about her 6th class she took the test and past the fastest in her class. Since no one else her age in that belt she had to be bumped up to a more advance class and she did better then some of them. The fat kid that she met in kindergarten had come back to this school. He was back it pushing kids, hitting them, etc. Kieko and Kim were playing a hand game at recess when he pused Kieko over. Kimiko didn't do it on purpose but she used some of her karate moves on him and kind of knocked out one of his teeth and chipped another one. A whole bunch of the boys that were playing football came over and were just as shocked as she was. She bit her bottom lip as she was sent to the principal.

"Kimiko sit down." The principal said pointing to a chair but not looking up from his paperwork.

"Okay.." she said breathing deeply.

"I just called your dad and umm yeah so what you did was wrong and your going to have to be punished." he said finally looking up.

"Okay.." she said again.

"No recess for a month." The words shot out of his mouth fast and hard.

It felt like she had been hit by a brick in the nose. To a first grader recess was the best time of the day and to have it taken away was like being stretched on a taffy stretcher.

She walked back into the classroom and handed her teacher a pass. She sat at her desk and Martha sneered at her. She didn't ride the bus home like she was supposed to she walked home. It took her over and hour but she made it their. Her dad scooped her up in a hug when she arrived.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to drop out of karate.." Kimiko said tears wellling up her eyes.

"What Kimi you love karate and the instructor said that you could become a black belt by 4th grade with your skills."

"I know but so far it's only brought me trouble in my life and so before you ground me or whatever I'll just go up to my room anyways and won't come down unless I have to go school." Kimiko said walking up the stairs.

She sat on her back looking at her pictures and trophies from her class. Then she found herself pathetic for not even keeping it up for a year. She just lied down their for a long time until she dozed off to sleep. The next day was Saturday and she was supposed to be going to a big tournament for her age group. She was the only thing that would make her age group win but she didn't want to go and guessed people really wouldn't understand. Their was a knock on her door and her dad walked in and sat next to her. He handed her a box and looked at her.

"Kim are you sure you don't want to go to the tournament.. their counting on you?" he asked her.

"I'm sure." She said.

He left the room closing the door gentely behind him. She heard him trot down the stairs then out the front door to go to work. She pulled off the ribbon and opened the lid and inside was a locket. It was gold and it had a picture of her, her mom, and her dad. She smiled and leaped down the stairs. She called her aunt and she came to pick her up.

"Welcome to the 29th junior karate compition." The announcer said.

Kimiko was up first and her instructer was thrilled to see she came. She was up against a tall boy with dark brown hair that fell a little past his ears. His was slim but had a lot of muscles. Kimiko had the locket on and started to fight him when she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. Her dad was up in the stands watching her and smiling. She stepped it up a notch and won the match. She played a couple other people and out of all she took first for her age group. Photographers were taking photos of her right and left. Her dad approached her and then the room started to spin.

Authors Note:

Okay sorry it took so long to post but I wanted to make it better then the last few. I know I promised more Clay/Omi but it's hard to find spots to put Clay in but promise when I get to third grade Clay's turn and the next chapter will be focusing on Omi…. I'm figuring this will be about 13 chapters long when finished.. I'm planning to do two on preschool if not more but umm I think I might do a sequel but then again maybe not.. will see when we come to that so please review! And I'll update again soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8... Second Grade

Kimiko wanted to go faster this time and decided they should leave that same night. Second grade was better for Omi more then anyone else. They got in and it spun.

"Kimiko!" Kieko screamed when she arrived in front of the school.

They ran to each other and hugged. Omi had grown a couple of inches and was ready to impress Kieko. Clay was hanging out with Omi and all he wanted to do was pass. Raimundo and Kim stayed close during the summer but releized why the heck did they say they were married. Kieko and Kimiko were split into different classrooms this year. The only person in Kim's class was Clay. Omi had Rai, and Kieko. Martha was in Kim's class again and she hadn't grown to much. She was dressing skankier and she might of died her hair more blonde then normal. The desks in her classroom were paired in twos and they were going to start it out girls with girls and boys with boys.

"Okay boys and girls I decided to let you sit by people that you might actually.. enjoy." She said," so in the front row Martha, Kim, Clay,"

Kimiko grunted and whipped her smile of her face. Martha didn't look any happier. She flipped her long golden locks in Kim's face. Kim took her hair out of the ponytail it had been in and did the same thing. Martha looked offended and rolled her eyes. At least Clay was sitting by her they could talk.

"I, unlike a few of the other teachers, do have rules for this classroom. Rule number one, never leave the classroom if you don't ask or I don't say yes! Rule number two, blah blah blah."

That's all Kim could hear coming out of her mouth. She peered over and Clay was drawing stuff in his notebook. Martha was primping in a mirror which made Kim want to vomit with disgust. Something she said though made Kimiko's ears pop open.

"I've been informed that a new student is going to visit tomorrow."

That made Martha primp even more. Sophia and Rachelle were trying to mock her by applying it the same way. That filled Kimiko with even more disgust.

-

Rai, Omi, and Kieko's teacher looked like she was about 20. She had platinum blonde hair and totally fake boob's. She wore skimpy shirts that made Kieko try and not look at her as much as possible. Way to much make up on to. She made Rai and Omi's eyes filled with hearts though. She wanted her students to call her by her first name, Lexie. She looked like a prostitute. No one could put their eye on why she was teaching second grade though. They got a really easy spelling assignment and Omi's hand shot up at the first question. She bent over so her boobs were right where Omi's head were and Kieko felt a sense of jealousy rush through her blood. She didn't like Omi. It was Omi the short yellow big headed kid.

"Right?" Kieko said softly to herself.

Rai did the same and Kieko raised an eyebrow at that. Rai was checking her out more then Omi and he, he was pretty much married. Recess rolled around and Kieko ran to Kim who was swinging by herself mumbling something.

"Kim I have the worst teacher ever. She's hot!" Kieko said giving a surprised look to Kim.

That made Kim give her a funny look, "Well the only thing good in my class, oh yeah theirs nothing good about my class, teachers boring, sit next to- wait did you just say that your teacher is hot and it's a she?"

"Yeah she's blonde with totally bad roots and fake boobs and umm oh yeah skimpy shirts that make Rai and Omi go ga-ga, Kim it's weird I got jealus about Omi but I don't like him."

"Kieko I think you have slight feelings for Omi but lets not get into that Rai went oh well that means we have to fight fire with water. I'll put out his flame." Kim said with a sly smirk forming across her face.

"How are you going to do that?"

"New boy coming tomorrow if he's attractive I make my move by flirting if he isn't then I'll find someone else."

"I like the way you think."

Rai and Omi had stayed inside to help their teacher so Clay was all alone outside.

"Kieko I know this is going to sound nuts but give Omi a chance he's like nuts about you!"

"Your right I should but I'm scared what if he doesn't like me anymore this year or I relieze he's like not the one for me or something?"

"Then whatever but your only in like 2nd grade it's not gonna be like the end of the world if you dump him."

"Okay I'm going to talk to him!... wait where is he? I don't see Rai either oh but theirs Clay!"

"I don't know.. oh god hide your face Martha is coming."

"Hey girls anyways I just wanted to say you two look really slutty today."

"Hey is that your natural color or are roots whats in right now?"

"How dare you criticize my hair I know your jealus Kieko but I can't help that I'm better looking, oh and Kim Rai's inside with the teacher and then tonight he'll be with me… hope you don't mind your not first in the rank anymore." She said and walked away.

Kimiko started to run but Kieko grabbed the back of her shirt pulling Kimiko back to the swings. Kimiko flashed Martha a dirty look at every chance she got. She woke up the next morning and got really dressed up. She did temperay highlights and instead of her regular pigtails she decided to curl it a little bit but use a big curling iron so it waves. She walked into her closet and went to her summer outfits and grabbed a pink cami tank top. She went over to the spring and found a t-shirt hoddie thing that was a different shade of pink. She found the weather and decided it was Capri weather. She didn't want to brag but she looked good! She walked into class and sat down next to Martha who had also dressed up for the occasion. Well or undressed for the occasion. She eyed Kim up and down as she started talking to Clay.

"Class the new student is here, I'd like to meet Jack Spicer."

A short red haired kid dressed in black walked into the classroom. He had a unique look that Kim found intriguing. He looked over at her as she pretened to be totally un interested. He smiled a little until he looked at Martha then that smile quickly faded to a frown. She looked jealous again. He sat in for a little bit of the class. He sat in the desk right behind Kim. Martha looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. Kimiko turned around to and rolled her eyes in disgust he nodded and kind of chuckled.

-

Raimundo and Omi were still playing dumb and Kieko was starting to talk more with Omi and he was seeming less and less fascinated by her. Rai had problems coming up though. In a week the new kid was starting. Kimiko started getting dressed up more and more. When Jack came the first day they got new seating arrangements and since Kim was a star student he got to sit by her. Jack found her attractive but didn't want to get to involved. She flirted with him at recess and lunch and whenever Raimundo was around. He denied his small crush on the teacher but Kim knew better then to believe him. Raimundo had jealously burning in him over the Jack kid. Jack kind of noticed so acted disinterested in her. Omi just couldn't tell that Kieko was falling all over him. In second grade they had to perform plays for the younger grades. The most popular one was the Christmas play. Kimiko had to be Mrs. Santa Claus and Santa was Jack. It was the perfect chance to totally get Rai mad! Clay played one of the elves which was totally ironic on accont of the fact he was the second tallest kid in the class. The started practicing in November and by December 13th they had to be ready. The day of the play everyone was going over their lines and comforting each other because they were nervous. The whole second grade piled in to the small classroom. Some were sitting at desks and others scattered around the floor. Rai gave Jack a dirty look at the end of the play and Kimiko shunned him. Kieko was smiling big at Omi who was sitting next to her. They were at least friends now.

"Great job," Rai said, hands in his pockets, and looking down at his shoes.

"Thanks," Kim said crossing her arms and looking up slightly at the ceiling.

"Yeah umm Jacks a good actor too," he said even though it pained him.

"I guess he's okay.."

"here.." Rai said handing her the ring.

"Wha- What I mean why?"

"Kim I know you like Jack and you deserve each other I have to go now." He said running away leaving Kim all alone.

Jack came up behind her and she swallowed but still had a big lump in her throat. She dropped the ring to the floor and smiled at him. Clay was standing their playing his game boy with his elf costume on. Omi was standing next to him mouthing words she couldn't understand. Kieko had a big happy smile on her face and she should have been happy to knowing that Christmas break was coming up in a week. She couldn't put a real smile on her face though. It was Jack the new kid she was using for her own greedy needs and then their was Rai. Sweet innocent Rai with emerald eyes and brown shaggy hair.

"Jack I don't want to be with you, I was leading you on for my own needs and it was wrong I'm sorry." She said looking to the side of his head.

"It's fine I kind of knew that all along." He said walking away over to some other kids.

"That ruins everything.." Kim said with a huff and stomped back into the classroom.

The teacher had a smile plastered on her face which made Kim sick. Christmas break was so boring without Rai to hang out with. She got a dog for Christmas that kept her company. For month Rai and her never talked. They occasionally smiled at each other in the hallway but it was never the same. The last day of school Kim was putting all her stuff in her backpack when she came across her ring which she had thrown in her desk before Christmas. She chucked it to the bottom of her back pack. She was standing on her front porch hooking her dogs leash up when Rai came over.

"Can I come?" he asked.

She smiled then they started to spin.

Authors Note:

I hope I didn't get to sloppy in this chapter. It kind of felt like it but then it felt like it went up and down and up and down so yeah. Umm yeah I hope you enjoyed it… I ended up putting more Omi/Clay! Yeahhhh! Next one is going to revolve around Clay and the new girl that comes to town… dumdumdumdum! Okay so please review and I'll update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9………. Thrid Grade (yet another boring chapter name)

Kimiko emerged from her bedroom around 11:30 the next morning. Everyone was up and messing around. Kim was beat though since she had gotten up early for the past couple days. She was yet still the only one dressed though. Clay gave her the puppy dog eyes and Omi gave her a begging look like we need a break. She huffed and pointed towards the time machine. The got in and shook their heads. She smiled a big grin and pressed some buttons. They were luckily all in the same class this year. Kim sat down at her desk while everyone else sat at other desks and talked. She put some of her stuff away when the teacher walked in. Kids scurried to their desks. Their was a new girl sitting in the front row and Clay had birds chirping around his head. He was so head over heels for her.

"Hi I'm Ashley.." she said disgusted and scooted closer to the girl sitting next to her.

Rai who was sitting right behind Clay snapped his fingers in his face.

"Oh yeah hi I'm Clay so what's up?" he asked.

"Not to much I guess…" she said rubbing the back of her neck and looking down at the floor.

"Oh well then yeah.."

"Yeah I think class is starting so if you want we can continue this later.." she said facing towards the teacher.

"Welcome to the 3rd grade kids!" the teacher said with a heavy Italian accent, "I'm Ms. Uffizi and if you've noticed I am Italian I was born their, lived their till I was ten years old then we moved her. In mid January my name will be changed to Mrs. Smith though and oh yes my favorite animal is a yak their fascinating if you've ever researched them and I can't think of much else so is their anything anyone wants to share?"

Hands shot up instantly. Ms. Uffizi started calling on people left and right. Kim had her ring hooked on to her pants loop and couldn't focus on anything else.

Now Clay was still eyeing up Ashley. She seemed a little out of his league but hey miracles could happen. She was tall with medium blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun. She was wearing a jersey for soccer so she must have been athletic. Clay was still short, stubby and a little over weight.

Kieko still had her crush on Omi but wasn't all over him all the time. She decided to play hard to get.

Jack moved again and Rai was trying to forget about last year.

Ms. Uffizi was one of the most boring teachers in the world. She was the one that gave you an easy assignment that she though was hard and gave you and hour to do.

"Oh my god Kim check this out!" Kieko said holding up a page in her magazine.

Plastered on it was the face of the latest pop sensation.

"Yeah what about him?" she snapped.

"Nothing but theirs a contest for you and a friend to meet him." She said backing off.

"I'm sorry Kieko but look at him up their flirting with Martha and her skimpy little Marthaettes! I can't take it!"

"Yeah oh well once you and I meet him no more worries, I can't have him because I want Omi."

"I wish! He's like sixteen!"

They both started cracking up.

"Besides no one wins those things.."

"Watch and learn, oh bye Kim."

Kimiko got ran off the bus and up her front steps. He took the house key out of her backpack and started opening the door. Rai was standing at the end of his driveway staring at her. She turned around and stared back at him. He started approaching her,

…………**2 Weeks Later**……………

_Ba-Ring Ba-Ring _

Kimiko leaped off her bed and ran down the stairs to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kim it's Kieko and you'll never ever guess why I'm calling!"

"No wait let me, umm theirs a sale going on and you want me to come with so we can buy a whole new wardrobe?"

"No even better.."

"I give up.."

"I won!"

"You what?"

"I WON! Were going to meet Austin the dream boy of all dreams."

"Shut up your joking me!"

"No!"

They screamed for about five minutes straight till Kimiko decided even thought there wasn't a sale they had to go shopping anyways.

"This is cute but so is this but this would go perfectly with this other top.." Kieko said as they strolled through the store.

Kimiko couldn't find anything unique enough. They started on their quest again and they were laughing until something caught Kimiko's eye. Inside a store window was a knee length dress with spaghetti strap sleeves. It was red with a black strap and white flowers around it. She drug Kieko in their and tried it on. It looked perfect on her. It was like it was custom made for her. She fond a black sweater that went half way up her arms to go with it. It had one big button on it and she decided to match white ballet flats with it. Kieko found a ruffled skirt that the back went to her knees and sort of fluffed and then the front was about half way down her thighs and also fluffed (okay if you ever saw the movie material girls it's kind of like the black and white one Haley wore after they became poor but it was cute) That was a light pink and light green so she layered it with a green shirt that tied in the back with a pink lace tank top under it.

………. **The Next Saturday**…………

Kim and Kieko were doing their hair and makeup. They had to catch their flight to L.A in a couple hours. They were going to meet him right when they got their. Kimiko was searching for another can of hairspray when there was a knock on her door. She leaped down the stairs, her hair half done, and standing at the door was Rai.

"Hey Kim is this a bad time?"

"No umm well come upstairs with me I have to finish my hair."

"Okay," he said and followed her up the stairs and into her bathroom.

"You know I should go umm look for some hairspray," Kieko said and walked out of the bathroom.

Kimiko started curling her hair again and fluffing it.

"You look like nice.." Rai said trying not to skip to the point.

"Oh thanks I'm kind of flying out to L.A in a couple of hours."

"Wow!"

"Yeah I didn't tell you cause I guess I didn't think you would care."

"I do though, I still care about you, were still friends I hop."

She turned to him the smile dropping from her face. She turned her head away from him and stared in the mirror.

"Why are you telling me this now I have to be on a plane and now I won't be able to stop thinking about you.."

"Sorry.. I think.." he said confused by her accusations.

"No it's my fault I mean if we had never fell in love got married then I flirted with Jack which led us to split and then now were"

He kissed her lightly yet passionately on the lips.

"and were only in third grade!"

She whipped it off and pointed out the door. Keiko walked back into the room with the hairspray. Kim used some and then went into her room while Kieko finished hers. She sat on her suitcase trying to shove everything in it.

"Hmph,"

"Kim you okay?" Kieko said sitting next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little mad at Rai but lets get happy were going to meet Austin!" she lied.

Authors note:

I'm sorry I'm going to kind of make this another chapter because well yeah but then theirs going to be whats happening at school and whats happening in L.A! okay so please review I'll try an update soon my goal is to finish this before the last week in July!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10….. 3rd grade continue (man oh man am I really bad at titles for everything!)

"Yes! I still can't believe I won it's like so amazing!"

They screamed a little more and then Kieko's mom came and picked them up. They got on the plane, big smiles plastered on their faces, and hands locked.

Kiekos mom was looking everywhere for their seats when she finally came across 3 seats with blue checkered interior.

"Here they are.." she said pointing to them.

They sat down and Kieko took out some more magazines. A couple hours passed and the scenery was the same old boring green fields. They must of fallen asleep because when Kimiko looked out the window again their was a big HOLLYWOOD sign plastered on top of a hill and Kieko was snoring. She shook her madly until she woke up.

They got off the plane and pointed at everything they saw. There were big shots in suits everywhere and chuffers holding up signs with names plastered on them. They were taking on of those so they all looked out for one. They came across a chubby man with a black hat and suit on. The sign he held said Kieko. They ran over screaming and he rubbed his ear looking at them. They hopped into a stretch limo with cream colored leather seats. It was filled with mini t.v's and a mini fridge but all they wanted to do was stare out the window. There was a big hotel with waterfalls and fountains in the front. It looked so amazing it was jaw dropping. Their were big tall green trees also. Leading to the door was a red carpet. They grabbed their suitcases out of the trunk and silently chuckled knowing their friends had to go to school tomorrow. When they got inside one of the boys grabbed their luggage and put it on a moving cart and lead them to the elevator.

-

Rai walked down the street to Omi's where Clay was hanging out.

"Hey Rai what's up?" Clay asked.

"Nothing I just came from Kim's.."

"Oh and how did that thing you were doing work?" Omi asked.

"Bad and now she's on her way to L.A."

"Oh that is to bad but if you want you can hang out with us and we can talk about it well pigging out on ice cream," Omi said.

"Thanks guys- wait Omi did you just say we can talk about it, like expressing and eating our feelings?"

They all started to laugh and Omi's checked blushed red. Across the street, where Ashley lived, she was kicking a soccer ball around with someone that looked a little like her. They all scurried outside and started playing basketball. The girl looked at Ashley and smirked but she responded with a disgusted look and shook her head. The girl approached them grabbing onto Ashley's sweatshirt hood.

"Hi I'm Amber, Ashley's cousin."

"I'm Rai," he said nodding with a smirk.

Clay was staring at Ashley with a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Omi was rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Are these guys okay?" Amber whispered to Ashley.

"I think their just being themselves," she whispered.

"Okay then,"

"Guys we have to go help unpack some more so we probably won't be out for awhile." Ashley said pulling her into the house.

"Clay snap out of it." Omi and Rai screamed.

They started back over to Omi's house.

"Rai you know since Kim is over you but your still in a daze maybe that Amber girl could help you out of it.." Omi said.

"Yeah I guess she is pretty cute.." he said shrugging.

Why would he lie now they were going to try and hook them up but he couldn't get Kimiko off his mind.

-

Kimiko lie on her bed and looked up at the pale white ceiling which reminded her of Jack which ended up reminding her of Rai. Kieko walked out of the bathroom and ran over to Kimiko and started jumping on her bed.

"Were having dinner with him in like an hour so start getting ready!" Kieko said shunning her friend.

She put it on but the colors seemed faded in it and it didn't seem as pretty. In fact the light in everything seemed faded, the circles under her eyes seemed bigger and her skin had gone from cream to pale white. Her hair seemed limp and lifeless. She was just putting on an act for Kieko to make her happy.

"There he is!" Kieko screamed pointed to a tall brown haired, blue eyed guy.

His smile was perfect and Kim couldn't help but smile big. Kieko's eyes were wide and she couldn't shut her mouth and that's not because she was talking. They ran and sat down totally affected by the situation but he seemed totally mellow. He gently kissed them on the hand and they giggled. Kieko wouldn't shut up and Kimiko sat their staring at his perfect face and what she could see of his body.

-

**Monday Morning**

Clay was staring at Ashley who was doodling something in her notebook. How could he not see she was totally disgusted with him. Rai looked back at the empty desk where Kim usually sat writing notes she would pass to Kieko later. Omi was playing a handheld game but had everything out he was supposed to have incase the teacher walked in. Clay didn't give it up at Recess and Omi didn't seem affected at all the whole day. Rai rubbed his hand on the swing chain that the two girls would meet at everyday. Why did he care so much he broke up with her didn't he?

"Clay I don't want anything to do with you! GO AWAY!" Ashley screamed at him.

He put his finger up to her mouth and said, "I know I don't want you to go away ever either so just listen we can get married legally at the age of 14 in Ohio and then we could probably afford to honeymoon in somewhere their."

"Eww!" she screamed and stomped off.

"She so wants me.." Clay said patting Rai on the back.

"Oh yeah.."

-

Kieko and Kimiko were sitting at the pool sipping their drinks.

"Kimiko you seem down but were in Cali come on stop worrying about Rai." Kieko said.

"How do you know these things?"

"It's ob, let's go swimming." She said and dived into the pool.

Their was a short tunnel slide their with plants surrounding it. The hot tub was near it to. Next on their destination was Disneyland and then they had to go back home. Kim went to the top of the slide and smiled. She came up from under the water and her and Kieko laughed some more.

-

"Wow how boring can school get?" Rai asked as Clay was checking out Ashley.

"Yeah,"

"Clayyy??"

"Yeah,"

"Whatever," he said and walked away.

"Yeah, wait what?"

-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the screamed together as they came down a rollercoaster.

They bought tons and watched some Disney shows. For once in a long time Kim didn't have Rai on her mind until she got on the plane ride home and Kieko and her mom were asleep. She had to be stupid and put the ring in her purse before she left.

-

Rai was sitting on his front steps playing with his little brother waiting for Kim to arrive home so he could apologize or something. He waited for several hours until finally she arrived back home. She noticed him waiting on the steps. She wanted to move faster but instead she couldn't move at all. He got up and stood their so she waved and finally ran inside. Her dad let her stay at home the next day so she could get some rest.

"Kimi I have to go I won't be back till tomorrow love you." Her dad said and kissed her on the head.

He left and she was home alone for a day. A knock on the door (those like to spoil happy times).

"I assumed it was you now what do you want?" Kim asked staring at Rai.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Hmm I don't know maybe it's the fact I got you off my mind once on vacation totally spoiling the whole concept of going away."

"I can't help that,"

"You didn't have to kiss me."

"You didn't have to kick me out without talking about it."

"I'm not in the mood so it would be nice not to talk to you for like ever."

"Well let me say what I planned to, Kim I'm sorry about second grade and if I hurt you or anything but we can at least still be friends I hope."

She gave him an evil glare that faded into a small smile and said, "fine I guess so, you wanna come in?"

"Yeah sure,"

The last day of school rolled around and everything was perfect. Ashley had accepted Clay and decided to make do because he wasn't going to stop bugging her. Omi and Kieko finally just decided to admit they both like each other and Rai and Kim had stayed close friends. They even sat by each other on the bus again. Kimiko was playing football with Rai and some other boys when the spinning happened this time.

Authors Note:

Well I hope you enjoyed that, it was kind of short but that's how most of my chapters are I guess. I'll try an update soon oh yeah and umm some on asked me a question that I assume some other people were wondering, Kimiko won the time machine in a cereal box… okay glad I got that out of your minds. Please Review and I will update soon… 4th grade woohoo!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11………….. 4th Grade (yet another fascinating chapter name!)

"Kim come on don't make us do fourth grade please?" Clay begged.

"Come on Clay just because you had to kind of watch Ashley do some-"

"Don't go their!" he screamed and pouted.

"Clay, Clay, Clay, now lets get going!"

"SPINNING!" random noise in the background.

"Eww Clay what did you do with your hair!" Kim screeched standing in a long hallway filled with kids and backpacks.

"It's a mullet get with it!" Clay said trying to act sexy but sadly only getting laughs.

"Okay and now until you get it cut off I don't know you…" she said nodding and walking into the classroom.

"Hey ladies business in the front and party in the back…" Clay said and Kimiko just shook her head.

"Hey Kim."

"Oh hey Rai what's up?"

"Not to much did you see Clay's new haircut?"

"Yeah I did and I'm to disgusted to talk to him, the bad part is that saying he says with it.."

"I know it's pretty… weird.." Rai said looking behind him to see Martha smiling and bashing her eyes.

"Rai did you do something with your hair?" she asked smiling.

"No but Clay did you might want to go over and talk to him."

"Oh that's funny oh hi Kim.." she said, her laugh turning into an unwanted frown.

"I should be going…" Kim said and started to get up.

"Yeah honey I should be going with you," Rai said emphasizing the word honey.

Kim caught on quickly, "Yeah I mean we do have to plan relationship stuff."

"Yeah come on," he said wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

Kim smiled at Martha and waved and when they were out of the classroom Rai didn't take his arm off so she lifted it off.

"Oh sorry.. caught up in the moment.."

"Yeah when will Martha learn that no one likes her…"

This year they all had the same teacher. Mrs. Walker, a plain teacher that was very conservative, she made Laura Ingles look bad. She was very shy for she didn't talk very much about her personal life. At recess Rai, Kim, Kieko, Omi, and Clay were sitting by the swings talking.

"That bug person is coming in next week and I have the most deviant plan ever." Kim said smirking.

"Ooo that's your scandal face do tell.." Kieko said smiling.

"Okay well theirs going to be a dead tarantula in a jar… don't ask how I know that.. but anyways we take that and shove that in Martha's face because she's terrified of them!"

"Your brilliant!" Kieko screamed.

"I know, I know what do the rest of you think though."

"Hey ladies, oh yeah Kim that's nice but I didn't have anything to do with it because I might get Martha with this new do," Clay said who got a lot of rolling eyes in return.

"I think it's a great idea," Rai said.

"Yes it is a very good idea," Omi said.

"Okay then it's all set…" Kimiko said with a flip of her hair.

**1 week later…..**

"You all set?" Kieko asked Kim.

"Oh yeah!" Kimiko said.

She put in behind her back and walked over to Martha's desk.

"What do you want Kim?" she asked emphasizing Kim's name in a bratty tone.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to show you this tarantula." She said and shoved it in her face.

A loud scream was heard throughout the whole fourth grade. The teacher pulled away from her desk and flashed Kim a look like knock it off and went back to typing something. That teacher was really creepy. Martha ran out of the room crying with her little marthaettes giving them dirty looks. After they were out of the room everyone burst out in laughter.

No one had forgotten that day even at Christmas people called her and just talked to her about random things. Her dad didn't ask about it or anything. The principal never found out about it. January was yet another new year with more pranks to play. She wasn't the only one who realized that there was more she could do. Martha had always had a slight crush on Rai which was their next defensive weapon. Kim just didn't want to hurt her that much. Of course their was that time when she cut off a chunk Kim's hair but Kim had forgave and forgotten.

"Kieko lets go get a manicure." Kim said.

"I'm down be over in a couple minutes bye."

Kim's dad dropped them off at a big spa and they sat next to each other.

"I want oo this pink with this color pink hearts like miniature ones that our hollow." Kieko said pointing to some colors.

"Hmm what do I want, okay do like a coat of red with pink flowers." Kimiko said.

"K Kim lets get planning." Kieko said.

"Well like she wants Rai but at the beginning of the year we already played that little were back together schem-"

"She thinks your together perfect idea!"

"Spill it,"

"Well you and Rai fake break it off event though its fake but yeah break it off in front of her then he'll move in on her and then he'll got caught cheating with you again!"

"Kieko your brilliant!" Kimiko screamed.

"Thank you!"

The nail artists looked at each other like they were crazy but just went back to doing their nails.

On Monday they tried it. The plan worked great. Rai was flirting with Martha and she was accepting it all. They were pretty much a thing until one Thursday recess. Rai went over to Kim who was standing on a school wall and put his hand to the side of her and they smiled and giggled. He kissed Kim on the check which set Martha off.

"Kim what are you doing to my man?" Martha screamed.

"Your man Martha he's totally mine.." Kim said.

"No he's not were together!" she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away.

"Woah Martha I can't just leave Kim hanging and I never flirted with you."

"It's not fair Kim get's everything!"

"No I don't.." she said.

"What-ever," she said giving Kim a snooty look, then slapped Rai across the face leaving a small red handprint on his lightly tanned skin.

April rolled around and Martha had her eyes on Chase. Chase was a goth and out of her league but she was determined. She even started to wear black and she highlighted her hair blue.

"Hey Chase it sucks the suns out today," Martha said.

"Do I know you?" he said.

"Probably not I don't get out much.."

"Oh that's cool,"

"Yeah I guess,"

"Wanna hang out after school?"

"Sure why not," she said and walked away.

Wow who knew that Martha could get a goth guy to fall for her.

"Well I guess everyone's happy now it's just bad I'm going to have to prank her extra hard next year," Kim said on the last day of school.

"Yeah good luck better scheme this summer," Rai said.

"Yeah probably, want to help?"

"Sure why not."

"SPINNING!"

Authors Note:

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I can't take credit for that tarantula trick, one of my friends pulled that on someone in 4th grade so I have to give props to Josh their. It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen though. Please review and I'll update soon! Yeah 5th grade! My fav year like ever!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12………… 5th grade! (my favorite year!)

"I should get my hair cut like that again!" Clay said as soon as they stepped out.

"NO!" they all screamd and he backed away.

"Hmm you know I'm going to take a wild guess at what year were going back to today, 5th grade?" Rai asked.

"That's very cute but your right so get meet down in here in about an hour." Kimiko said flashing him a smile.

"You two find the oddest ways to flirt with each other," Omi said making a gagging noise.

"Omi!" Rai said and through a pillow off the sofa at him.

Omi flashed him an evil look and threw it back at him but missed him and hit Clay who was looking in the mirror at himself. They all bolted up the stairs before Clay could throw anything back at them.

……..**1 Hour Later**…………

"Let's go!" Kim said with a stern voice.

Grunting was heard from them and they trotted over and got into the time machine.

"SPINNING"

Martha was walking into the school building holding Chase's hand. That was still really weird that she would that just to go out with Chase.

"Kim," a voice called from far behind her.

She turned around and Jack was running towards her. Raimundo's ears perked up and his smile turned to a sudden frown. He clenched his hand in a fist.

"Hey Jack, your umm back." Kim said.

"Yeah this is our new permanent home," Jack said, a smile plastered all over his face.

"Oh that's great, and you remember Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Kieko right."

"Yeah hi guys." He said trying to take his eyes off of Rai but they kept turning to his upside down smile.

"I have to go, it was nice talking to you, I'll see you later." Jack said and ran off never looking back.

"Great Jack is back!" Rai said kicking a pebble on the sidewalk.

"You don't like Jack?" Kim asked.

He gave her the look and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah well don't worry that won't happen again since were not going out anymore.."

"Do you want to?"

"Rai do you really think it's a good idea?"

"Kim we're in the 5th grade and it's not like we ever stopped thinking about each other I mean come on."

"That's right if we split it won't be like crying and pigging out on ice cream I mean I never did that," she said laughing, "sure I would love to go out with you again."

"Great and yeah who even thinks about doing that?" Rai said laughing.

"Well actually we-" Omi started but Rai took his foot and pushed him away.

Kimiko shrugged and they walked into the classroom. Their teacher was older with short grey hair she pulled back in a bun. She wore jeans and a button up shirt tucked into her pants with a belt. She was laid back but make her mad and stay out of her way. She was pairing up partners for a dissecting unit and Kim had to go with Jack.

"Kim you've really changed." Jack said.

"Really oh look I found a bone," she said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I see you and Rai have stayed friends."

"Yeah I guess we've known each other forever and didn't' want to just stop."

"That's great who's that?" he asked pointing to Martha.

"That's Martha she changed for Chase."

"Oh it looks like she's flirting with Rai though and he's accepting it ooo man."

Kim spun around and they were giggling poking at the same piece. It did look quite suspicious but maybe they were becoming friends.

"Yeah I guess Martha is known to be a slut."

They laughed together and Kim kept a smile on her face every time she talked to Jack. Later that night Kim was getting dressed in her pajamas when she heard music coming from outside her window. She finished and ran over to the window. Standing outside was Jack serenading her and had a dozen roses in his arms. She put her finger in a one minute sign and ran to another room and climbed onto the roof. She worked her way down the trellis and ran over to him.

"Why are you outside my window with flowers?" she said smiling.

"Well I thought you might enjoy it,"

"I do,"

"Kiiimmm?" a voice from the house called in a questioning mood.

"Oh I have to go thanks so much, see you tomorrow," she said blushing a little and running over to the trellis.

"Where were you?" her dad asked.

"I needed some fresh air." She lied.

"Oh okay then better get some sleep though." He said and kissed her goodnight.

She looked back out her window and Jack was gone into the foggy night sky. She put the flowers in water and went to bed. The next morning Rai was waiting at the end of his driveway waving to her. She took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much just talking to you and waiting for the bus."

"Fun, fun!"

"Did you hear really corny love music last night?"

"No actually I didn't, I went to bed early."

"Oh well someone was playing a guitar and serenading someone with a love song,"

She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to say anything to him, but didn't like lying to him. The bus pulled up just in time though. Kieko saved her a seat and she sat down next to her Rai sitting in the seat across.

"So I saw you flirting with Jack yesterday but I thought you and Rai were back together?"

"I know but he was flirting with Martha and Jack serenaded me and gave me roses last night!"

"Oh my god that means wait let me check," she said flipping through magazine pages.

"Kieko it's not supposed to mean anything!"

"I know but he wants you, your juggling between two guys."

"Oh man I know and Rai would never talk to me again if anything happened."

"Break it off with Jack then."

"But he's sweet and he's my partner!"

"Then say screw it and break it off with Rai!"

"I can't I have to see if he keeps flirting with Martha, if he does it's over but I need him for awhile."

"Fine lead them both on I don't' care, I have Omi though and that won't change."

"Kieko how long is he going to last, your into tall guys too,"

"He could have a growth spurt."

Kimiko rolled her eyes and got off the bus and Jack was waiting for her at the door. Rai got stuck far behind and she ran over to Jack and pushed him inside.

"Wow Kim someone coming?"

"No I just couldn't wait to see you, anyways the roses were beautiful! Thanks so much and you have a wonderful voice," she said.\

"Thanks it was kind of embarrassing but I'm glad you liked it."

"Opp I have to put something in my desk I'll see you later."

Rai walked around the corner and they walked to class together. Kieko was right she couldn't play two guys on. Oh what was she thinking of course she could. Rai kept on flirting with Martha which meant she had to step it up a notch with Jack.

"Jack your really cute especially with that eyeliner it makes you look mysterious."

"Kim do you want to go out to a movie on Friday?"

"I would love to,"

"Kim that's wrong you can't do that! Think about how your hurting poor Rai,"

"Oh shut up Kim go for it lots of girls have two guys it's normal,"

Was a mini devil and a mini angel of herself just talking to her.

"Great then my mom will pick you up around 6:30 then."

She ran onto the bus where Kieko was sitting looking over pages of her magazine,

"Kieko I have the biggest problem ever!"

"More important then a biography on Austin?"

"Way more!"

"Ooo sounds juicy, do tell?"

"I'm going on a date with Jack on Friday and Rai doesn't know,"

"Oh my god Kim your becoming a whore!"

"I know and it doesn't feel good,"

"You sure?"

"Okay a little oh man how come I have to be first off!"

"Kim you didn't clean your room like I asked you to, three weeks ago now your grounded for a week." Her father said and went off to work with no questions.

"Jack!" she screamed to think of a plan.

She though for a couple long hours and then decided to work on her assignment.

"Jack I'm grounded but come to my window and throw something light at it then I'll sneak out the way I did the first time and we'll be able to go to the movie."

"Okay Kim but we can reschedule if you want/"

"No this sounds like more fun."

"Rai I heard from a source that Kim's going to the movies with Jack on Friday.." Martha said.

"She wouldn't do that Martha, I like you as a friend but we won't ever be anything more then that.

"Why not!?"

"I just can't do it with Kim,"

"You can dump her, she broke your heart you break hers."

"No I can't do that to her but I can take you out to a movie on a Friday."

"Wow! Yeah of course I'll go."

Everything went as planned. Kimiko opened the latch on the bathroom window and stepped onto the roof trying carefully not to make a noise. She jumped down into Jacks arms and then they were well on their way to a movie. Jack wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulder and she was in heaven until she noticed something or someone out of the corner of her eye and they were headed straight towards where Jack and Kim were sitting.

"Come on lets go sit up their by those people." Rai said grabbing Martha's hand and helping her up.

Rai started to pass Kim and sat down a short ways away from them. Rai noticed Jacks arm and Kim's big hurt eyes. She unwrapped his arm and ran down the stairs only to notice Rai following close behind her.

"HOW COULD YOU GO OUT WITH MARTHA!?" she screamed.

"Kim how could you go out with Jack after the whole break up was because him?" he said more quiet then she did.

"Well it's just everything was perfect with us and then well Jack came back into the picture and you were flirting so then I started to flirt then things turned into a date and I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm sorry I knew I was flirting with her I just couldn't stop it's like she was overpowering me or something and you know it was all my fault,"

"okay now do you see you blame everything on yourself when it's not your fault just stop stand up for yourself be a man!"

"Ouch your words are like a steak knife cutting into melted butter,"

"You think this is a joke don't you," she said and started off but Rai grabbed her shoulder then her hand and pulled her close to him.

"No it's not like that but-" she was cut off.

"Kim is everything alright out here?" Jack said bringing her over by him.

"Yeah I'm fine, Rai I think it's over again.." Kim said and walked off with Jack.

"Rai it's okay you still have me,"

"Martha go away!" he said and lifted his hand out of hers accidentally flinging the soda up and it sprayed all over her new outfit and hair. He just walked out of the place running home.

Kim was just walking up her trellis when Rai came running by.

"Kim!" he screamed which made her fall off but fell into his warm grasp.

"Thanks but if you don't mind I'm grounded." She said and started back up.

He didn't move and neither did she. She climbed back down and walked slowly over to where he was standing.

"Why aren't you going home?"

"I want you back without Jack and without Martha just you and me together and everyone else just friends"

"I can't decide that right now,"

"You know Raimundo Pedrosa doesn't wait around forever,"

"Kimiko Tohomiko doesn't care,"

She started back up the trellis only to jump back down into his arms and kiss him on the check., smiled waved and walked back up the trellis. This time she made it to the top and into her bedroom. She fell backwards onto her bed and into a deep sleep. The next morning she walked downstairs to get something to eat and their was a note on the table.

Dear Kim,

Sorry I'll be on a business trip for the next day or so. Please don't destroy the house or do anything bad.

Love,

Dad

Of course he always had business trips. She grabbed the ice cream from the fridge and sat down on the coach. Her dog came up and laid down next to her. Their was a knock on the door and she trotted over trying not to disturb her dog.

"Kim, Kim, Kim why are you eating that ice cream when theirs the ice cream parlor less then a mile away?" Rai asked staring at the empty ice cream spoon in her hands.

"Today is my day off my dad's gone on business again." Kim said.

"Okay I want you to go get dressed and were going into town." Rai said pointing up her stairs.

She gave him a look and grunted but he just kept pointing to the stairs. She trotted up the stairs and got dressed then they walked into town. They ate ice cream, went skating, had a fun time and forgot about Jack and Martha.

"That was kind of fun I guess," she said smiling.

"Hey is that a smile?" he asked her.

"No I have something in my teeth of course it's a smile," she said punching him.

"Oww girl you punch hard!" he said rubbing his arm.

She had a big smile plastered on her face as he said that and she grabbed his hand and they ran back to her house. They spent the whole day just hanging out with each other. Kimiko finally felt that no body could pull her and Rai apart. Thanksgiving time rolled around and Kim was all alone so when Rai was finished he came over and they ordered a pizza for their dinner. When Christmas came only presents were left for Kim and Rai came over then too. New years was spent with Rai and his younger siblings running around in the snow and building snow forts. Rai's family was Kim's in so many ways it was scary. But it's not like she was going out with her brother or anything. Jack and Martha hooked up on Valentines day. Rai took Kim out for a nice dinner that night and then a movie. Kim had a green thumb and she talked Rai into helping her plant. Right in April Kim came up with this beautiful landscaping idea. Rai helped her and it looked nice. When the last day of school rolled around everything was perfect. They sat at their elementary school graduation sweating and nervous. Kim was chosen from five students to perform a speech and she looked up into the crowd right before. She didn't see her dad anywhere though he had said he'd be their. She made the heart warming speech which was all a bunch of lies. She ran upstairs with all the kids trailing close behind her and grabbed her backpack happy to be out of their for good. Rai met up with her and took deep breaths.

"You run fast,"

"My dad didn't come,"

"What but he promised I thought?"

"He lied I'm just glad to be out of their!"

"SPINNING!"

Authors note:

I didn't know how else to end it I'm sorry it was bad I know! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Okay I'm thinking about my next story I'm going to write because all I have left on this is preschool! Be honest do you think I should write a sequel to this story or just don't mess around with it at all? Again Be honest! Okay so anyways please review and I'll update soon, thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13……………. Pre School!

Kimiko yawned and hoped no one noticed. They gave her a look but she only had one destination left she could do it. She pointed towards the time machine and received grunts.

"SPINNING!"

Kimiko fell out in a daze. Her hand was placed into someone twice her sizes. It was her dad's hand and they were walking into a medium sized building.

"Hi I'm Nancy your teacher, welcome to preschool."

Kimiko looked around and saw screaming, crying children running around everywhere. One child crossed her eye. He had brown hair that hadn't been combed through, a frown was spread across his face and he was drawing something. Her dad kissed her goodbye then left for work. Nancy took her backpack for her. She walked over to the table he was sitting at and sat down. She kept on staring at him until he finally said something.

"What?" he asked in a questioning voice.

"Hi," she said friendly.

"Hello," he said and went back to drawing.

She put her hand out and said, "I'm Kim what's your name?"

"Raimundo,"

"Oh well what are you doing?"

"Drawing stuff,"

"Oh looks like fun," she said peeking over his shoulder at his work.

"What are you doing?

"Looking at your art,"

"Why aren't you over their talking to them?" he said pointing to a blonde haired girl chatting with a black haired girl and a brown haired girl.

"I hate people like that,"

"Me to,"

"Hey Raimundo who's this?" Clay asked.

"Hello I'm Kim and you are?" she said holding out her hand.

"Clay and this is Omi," he said pointing down.

"Where?" she asked.

"Here," he said lifting up a small big headed kid.

"It's nice to meet you, now what do you guys want to do?"

"Oh! Let's play with the little colored bricks that connect!" Omi said getting excited.

"Yeah!" Clay said.

"Fine," Raimundo said putting his stuff away and following them over to the colored shag carpet.

Kimiko started building things instantly. Clay spent his time looking for the right colored pieces and Omi just kind of through something together. Rai on the other hand decided to make a car.

"All done!" Kim said and held up a misshapen box.

"Me to," Clay said holding up a blue colored square.

"Umm I am too," Omi said looking down at the bricks scattered across a platform.

"I'm almost done," Rai said and a couple minutes later held up a truck.

"Who is that?" Kimiko asked pointing at the blonde girl.

"That's Martha and her friends Sophia and Rachelle." Clay said.

"Oh I see." Kimiko said.

"Story time children," Nancy said.

She was reading some story about a toad or something. Kimiko wasn't really paying attention to it she was more interested in Martha's behavior. Obviously everyone hated her but then why did the worship her? After story time was recess.

"So what do you guys do at recess," Kimiko asked.

"Well we swing or slide or anything we want pretty much," Clay said looking around the playground.

Raimundo had, had his arms crossed all day. She assumed he didn't like her very much. She thought for a second until something came to her.

"Let's play Jedi warriors!" she said.

"How in the world do you play that?" Rai asked, his ears had perked outwards a little.

"Oh well you run around and pretend to be warriors," she said.

"Oh I get it," Raimundo said and started to run only to have the others follow close behind him.

Later that afternoon Kim's dad came to pick her up from school.

"So how was it?"

"Good I made friends and everything,"

"Sounds like fun!"

"Yeah it was was,"

A couple weeks went by and nothing changed. It was around Christmas time when Kimiko missed two weeks to go on vacation. The weather changed for the better when she got back and the school had gotten new playground equipment. In March her dad had to go on a business trip till May so she had to go with him. She then went to a different preschool for that period of time. There she met Kieko. They problem was that Kieko and her lived a long ways away from each other but Kieko had to move soon anyways which meant she might move closer to Kim. Kim arrived back in the middle of May and went back to her three other friends. She called Kieko every weekend so they could talk. A couple weeks after she came back Kieko came to the same preschool. Kimiko introduced her to Rai, Clay, and Omi.

"Guys you know how I was telling you about my friend Kieko well this is her!" Kimiko said pointing to Kieko.

"Hi," they all said.

"SPINNING!"

They all rolled out of the time machine and on to a heap in the floor.

"Wow that was a really odd spot to make us leave at," Kimiko said rubbing her head which Clay landed on.

"Yeah weird," Clay said.

"Finally!" Omi said walking up the stairs.

They heard is bedroom door shut and no noise after. Clay followed him. Kimiko turned on the TV and grabbed a soda from the fridge. Raimundo went up shortly after Clay did and Kim was all alone downstairs. Kimiko fell asleep on the coach.

"I wonder what this is?" Clay said looking at a machine similar to the time machine.

"Yeah it is pretty big." Omi said staring at it.

Kimiko walked downstairs and over to it. She eyed it up and down and then went into the other room. Clay, Omi, and Rai walked in and sat down near her.

"What is that?" Clay asked.

"Oh that's like the time machine but instead this one takes you into the future!" Kimiko said, a wide grin plastered on her face.

Authors Note:

Okay that was the hardest chapter for me! I have decided to do a sequel so here's the summary.

Kimiko has just gotten herself a new invention that will lead her into the future. She wants to go forward one year. When she arrives Raimundo has to go back to Brazil and she has to go visit her father in Tokyo. When she finds out her father has planned an arraigned marriage for her she has to find a way out before she gets stuck living the rest of her life with someone she doesn't want to be with. Thank you for reading my story and if you're interested I'll probably post the next chapter to the sequel very shortly.


End file.
